Zombie Virus
by somewhereinthedreams
Summary: Paige drinks a little too much and hangs out with Mike the next day. Drabble Series set during Season 1, Episode 3: Heat Run.


**A/N: Someone asked about writing a fic where Paige stays home with Mike to watch movies when he's sick, this kind of mirrors that. I'm honestly not sure which I wrote first because that line in "Recipe for Disaster" was added way after the first draft. The first drabble in this was originally part of the "Oh So Deadly" drabble series, but I scrapped it because I didn't want both Paige and Johnny drunk. Somehow it spawned into a drabble series. Let me know what you think :)**

* * *

 **Zombie**

Paige squinted as the light filtered into her room. She probably shouldn't have finished off that batch of zombie virus all by herself after Briggs broke up their late night gathering with actual work.

Paige gingerly lifted her head off her pillow and groaned. She managed to pull the blankets over her head without too much agony, effectively blocking the sunlight. She hoped she didn't have a meeting she forgot about on her schedule, because there was no way she'd be out of bed before noon.

Now she understood why it was called zombie virus. She felt like a zombie.

 **Care**

Her limbs were stiff and her head was buried underneath her pillow when Paige finally awoke. She lifted her head and grabbed her phone, wanting to know what time it was.

12:17.

She didn't have any missed calls or messages. That was a good sign that she wasn't supposed to be somewhere else.

Paige set her phone down and noticed a tray containing, Gatorade, water, aspirin, a banana and crackers. "Thank you, Charlie," Paige hoarsely whispered, eagerly drinking the Gatorade before taking the aspirin. "Charlie?"

A few moments passed and Mike popped his head in her room, "Just me."

 **Left Behind**

"You must've had quite the party last night," Mike said, sitting on the edge of her bed.

"Zombie virus knocks me on my ass, every time." Paige slowly sat up and reached for the bottle of water. "You left all this?"

"Your door was open. I - "

Paige shook her head, wishing she hadn't the moment she started moving. She closed her eyes for a few seconds, waiting for the room to stop spinning. "Thank you. Why aren't you with everyone else?" Everything was going down with Kusmanov today and Mike was supposed to be there.

"I got left behind."

 **Clear**

"Briggs thought my time would be better spent reading up on Bello," Mike said, the frustration leaking into his voice. The stuff that was happening was what he actually learned at Quantico.

Paige offered a sympathetic smile as she started snacking on the crackers Mike brought her. "Sorry."

Mike shrugged, "Didn't really have a choice, but I'm going to memorize _everything_ in that file. My schedule's clear if you need anything. Just ask, I'll be here reading. I can go get you something greasy if you want."

Paige visibly paled at the mention of grease. "I'm fine with this, thanks."

 **Three. Two. One.**

"How many times have you read the file?" Paige asked. If there was one thing she knew about Mike Warren it was that he was an overachiever. She was positive he had read the file at least twice by now.

"Three times."

"Then you deserve a break. My schedule's clear today too, not that I can do anything useful. I'm going to take a shower and I'll meet you downstairs in an hour."

"For what?"

"Movie day."

"Is that a thing?"

"It's roommate bonding! Don't make me watch alone."

Seeing it was useless to argue, Mike gave in. "One hour."

 **Mute**

Mike mindlessly thumbed through the Bello file, paying more attention to the movie than the file. This was the second movie Paige insisted on watching, even though she slept through most of this one and half of the first.

The only reason he hadn't turned it off was because the first time she woke up and the movie wasn't playing, she got mad. So he lowered the volume a little more each time Paige fell asleep.

Mike smiled softly, watching Paige hug her pillow that she insisted bringing downstairs with her, along with her blanket, so she'd be more comfortable.

 **Rude Awakening**

Paige's eyes shot open when she was shaken awake.

"A little too much zombie virus?" Johnny teased, jumping over the edge of the couch and landing on top of her.

Annoyed, Paige pushed Johnny off her and inched closer to Mike, kicking Johnny in the process. She moved to rest her head on Mike's lap, eager to get away from Johnny purposefully talking loudly in her ear. She was surprised Johnny hadn't started jumping up and down. "I hate you."

Paige moved closer to Mike, relaxing as he gently rested his hand on her back, just barely touching her hair.

 **Evidence**

"Johnny, leave her alone," Mike protectively said, as Paige hid underneath the blanket.

"She's hungover, she's fine," Johnny insisted. "Some of us were getting carved up by Russians, what were you two doing _all day_?"

"Movies," Paige muttered.

"I read the Bello file," Mike said, holding it up as proof, not wanting Johnny to get the wrong idea about him and Paige.

Charlie walked up Johnny and smacked him, "Go file that report." Johnny grumbled and left, leaving Charlie to tend to Paige. "You okay?"

Paige lifted the edge of the blanket and peeked her head out, "Never again, okay?"

 **Observe**

Charlie watched Mike and Paige from the kitchen. It was clear that Paige had a little crush on Mike even if she introduced him to Abby.

Girlfriend or not, Mike didn't seem to mind that Paige was using him in place of a pillow.

Johnny elbowed her slightly, nodding towards the pair. "How long before she breaks him?"

Charlie sighed, the way Mike felt about Paige was written all over his face every time he looked at her. Even if Paige liked him, she never let a guy get too close, _but_ Mike wasn't just any guy. "Maybe she won't."

 **Repeat**

"This is nice."

Paige was comfortably sprawled out on his lap and he couldn't help but agree with her. Mike moved his hand so it rested on her hip.

He would've loved to have been involved with the op, but lounging around, watching movies with Paige was not a bad way to spend his day.

"Maybe we can do it again and I can hear the movie."

"I didn't ask you to turn it down," Paige defensively said.

"Next time, I won't."

Paige smiled and he swore his heart stopped.

She hopped up and kissed his cheek, "It's a date."

THE END


End file.
